Why You shouldn't BLANK
by dgj212
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots and whatever. Rated M for the flexibility it offers.


This particular oneshot hit me on Sunday and I could not get it out of my head so I put on paper, so to speak. Name inspired by the Naruto version titled "Why Kakashi should never read aloud" by lord of the land of fire, super hilarious. Probably gonna post more oneshosts here, some fluff, some just silly, some a 1000-7 dark, maybe even lemony stuff, dunno. Depends on what inspires me at the time.

P.S. on the subject of Naruto and Lord of the land of fire, check out his fic Shinobi Test, only five chaps, unfinished and so far discontinued but it is satisfying as hell to read.

I don't own BnHA

* * *

 **Why You Shouldn't [trust the forecast].**

* * *

"I didn't think it was this bad," Izuku said as he wandered around the city with the wind blowing hard, dark puffy clouds that have blotted out the sun, and drops of water would fall here and there. The weather forecast had predicted that a huge storm, practically a typhoon, was about to pass by Musutafu. The storm was predicted to hit four or five hours later, obviously the predictions were off.

Izuku hoped that before the storm hit he could go to a store somewhere after school, buy a quality jump rope, some resistance bands, and investigate to see how much a doorway pull bar or something similar would cost.

He had forgotten his umbrella but so far everything seemed okay, he thought he'd be fine right up until the storm roused up.

He knew he was in trouble when the school let the students out early; needless to say that his first store of choice, the closest one to the school, never even opened. In the end, he was left wandering around the city trying to see if he can find one store that sold what he wanted before he was forced to go back home.

So far no luck.

A lot of the stores has either closed early or didn't even bother opening at all, most of them being the ones he was looking for.

With every minute he spent out in the city, the more likely it seemed as if he was going to have to rush home emptyhanded in order to beat the storm.

Feeling he had enough of his urban environment he decided it was time to go home. That and he was genuinely worried that the trains would stop operating for one reason or another and he'd be forced to make his way home through the storm.

"Damn it," he heard a familiar voice cuss. "I can't believe he wussed out."

Izuku turned to see find a familiar girl with pink skin, pink hair, and black orbs with golden irises. She seemed to be texting furiously on her phone with an angry frown when he spotted her. She wore the UA uniform but she had the grey jacket tied around her waist by the sleeves, more concerned about being comfortable than cold it seems. She had her bag slung over her back and held in place by a single finger to the strap, light apparently.

"Ashido?" He let out without thinking about it.

"Hm?" She turned to look at him with mild surprise. Then slowly her expression brightened into a smile. "MIDORIYA!" She shouted with glee as she quickly approached the green haired boy, not caring if her actions caught a few stares.

"Ah!" he jumped back at her sudden approach. She was quickly inches away from his face.

"Hey! Hey! Midoriya! Listen to this! I was supposed to hang out with a friend today but he got _totally_ scared off by the weather. Can you belieeeve that?!" Even though she was basically whining, it sounded more like she was boasting.

"Ah-um wel-well..." Izuku let out with a light blush, unsure of what to make of either his predicament or of what his classmate just said in such a cheery manner. So he just gripped the straps of his backpack and blushed.

"And the thing is..."

"Uh?"

"Well," she had a wry smile as she looked off to the side while tapping her index fingers together, the strap to her school bag slid down to her right elbow, "see. The thing is, like, Tsu, Kyouka, and me went to a concert last week that was like really awesomesauce! And they had all these _amazing_ merc with really good deals on 'em ya know! Plus there were a bunch of vendors around so...I Kiiiiiinda, maybe, totally blew all my allowance for the next month or so-ha ha ha ha ha," she chuckled wryly. "And um this spot I know just got this _brand new_ dessert and I reeeeeally want to try it and I was _goin'_ to have my friend buy it for me, but, you know..."

Izuku did not like where this was going. "But he, he didn't show up because of the weather," he said nervously, afraid that he was now understanding the situation he currently found himself in.

"YEP! YEP!" She said with toothy smile as she turned her index fingers to point at him. "Wha 'bout you? Whateryou up to?"

"Ummm," Izuku wasn't sure if it was the random rain droplet or if it was the sweat from anxiety, but he felt a cold shiver run through his spine. "I, uh, I tried to see if I could buy some training equipment but..."

" **B** uuuuuut," she egged him on with a big gentle smile that showcased her pearly whites, practically at the point where it forced her eyes closed. It was a very sweet and innocent smile, yet it had Izuku sweating bullets.

"B-b-but the weather it-it-it-"

"Yeeeeeees, it..." she continued smiling.

"It-it forced the stores to close down before I-before I could buy anything and I, I really, couldn't find any other store...so...I...I didn't end up buying anything."

Mina's eyes flashed in such a predatory gleam that it caused Izuku's skin to jump.

"That so?" Mina said as she calmly placed her hands on his chest, "are you busy?" He went completely stiff and blushed a deep crimson color.

"N-n-n-n-na-n-na- no, I was actually o-"

"Then would you mind spending time with me?"

"W-w-well I, well," Izuku was in no way prepared for something like this to happen to him.

"Pleeeaaaase~" She pleaded in a nice gentle tune.

"Ba-ba-ba-b-buh," he struggled to form a coherent word let alone a reply.

"Pleeeaaase~" she was still smiling and looked at him with gleaming eyes. On any other day, Izuku would find her black eyes rather terrifying, but right now he found them to be pretty dazzling.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "A-Ashido, I-I-" he tried once more but Mina cut him off.

"Mi~do~ri~yaaaa~" she began in sing-song fashion, "pwetty pleeeaaase~" she pleaded through a playful pout...

* * *

He fought one on one against Bakugo. He fought tooth and nail against Todoroki and got a half victory for making him embrace his quirk. He scraped against villains for crying out loud! He's trained with All Might's teacher and then beat the hero killer with Todoroki and Iida. His body was practically a temple of pain! Every encounter, every victory and defeat, each and every single one was permanently etched into his body. It wasn't something you could brush off as "a man's badge of honor/courage," it was so much more than some lousy piece of metal; it was a road carved out of flesh, a road to being a hero!

And yet despite all that he currently finds himself in this situation.

"c'mon!" Mina said excitedly with a smile as she dragged Izuku by his arm whilst he heald a flushed face full embarrassment and shame.

Despite everything he's been through, the one thing he found he could not do was say "no" to girl he knew full well was just using him.

Izuku could feel his very spirit leave him through his long drawn out sigh.

"YAY!" Mina shouted, snapping Izuku's spirit back in place. He looked at the spot Mina dragged him to. It was just some small bakery with a few treats on display in the front window. "Well Let's go inside!" Mina said as she dragged Izuku up the steps to the door only for a hand to swiftly turn the open sign to close.

Mina froze.

It was as if someone had suddenly let go of a ceramic plate and let it shatter on the ground.

"HEY WAIT!" Mina shouted as she quickly dropped her bag closed the distance between her and the door and started hammering on the door with her fist.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Izuku let out in horror in response to Mina's action. He started moving his hands but he really couldn't decide if he should touch her or simply tell her to stop. "Ah-Ashido!"

"DON'T CLOSE YET!" She continued to hammer even after someone appeared. A man with long ears, short brown hair, the kanji for flour tattooed on his left cheek, and almond eyes, actual almond-like eyes.

"What?" He demanded from behind the door. Mina quickly stopped hammering.

"Hi, one of your newest cakes, please," Mina said with a gentle smile as if she wasn't frantic earlier.

"Scary," Izuku muttered after observing how she went from happy-go-lucky to frantic and back rather quickly.

"Out of stock," the man while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Ah bu-"

" _Everything_ is out of stock."

"Well I don't mind," Mina said with a smile.

"...Wait...do you...want me to bake you a new one?" The man asked in disbelief and Izuku felt the same.

"Oh would you? That's would be so awesome! I'll pay for the whole cake!" Izuku gave her back a flat look.

"So let me get this straight, you want _Me_ to spend basically an hour making a new cake right when a typhoon is about to hit and just leave my kitchen a mess or spend another half hour cleaning, _just_ for you?"

"Pretty please," She asked with a bright toothy smile.

A vein appeared on the man's forehead and he scowled before turn the blinds of the door shut.

"AH! WAIT!" She quickly began hammering on the glass door again. "I'M PAYING CUSTOMERS YA KNOW!"

"But I'm the one who'd be paying," Izuku said with a sigh as he gave her behavior a flat look.

"Grrr," She growled, "I'm not giving up! LETS GO!" She yelled already running somewhere.

"Ah! Wait," Izuku shouted as he grabbed her backpack, noticing how light it was, and followed after her, "Ashido, where are you going!"

They ended up circling around the other side of the block only for a car to speed onto the road like a bat out of hell. It was the guy who Izuku assumes owned the bakery Mina was hammering earlier.

"Damnit!" She cursed. She then pointed at the car, "Quick! Use your quirk and stop the villain," she said to Izuku with what could be described as fire burning in her eyes!

"HUH?" Izuku let in surprise

"Look the villain is getting away!"

"..." He just gave her exasperated look.

"Alright fine," she deflated. Then she perked back up, "No choice, we're gonna have to break in!"

"Wha-how did we go there!" Izuku questioned loudly. "He just said they were out of everything!"

"He probably has a recipe somewhere," she ad-libbed with confidence as she moved towards what Izuku assumed was the back exit of the bakery.

"Can-can you bake?"

"Not a clue!" she said without the slightest bit shame or remorse. Izuku let out an exasperated sigh as she kept walking. "We can steal the recipe and have Tsu bake it!" She declared while pumping her right fist in the air.

"D-do, do you know where Asui lives?"

"...We can find someone to make it!" She continued with her fist in the air.

"You don't, huh," Izuku said with a look that pretty much said he expected that.

"We could like-like find someone with an instant baking quirk, yeah! And the-ah-the person would totally get in on it cause it's a brand new cake and-"

"Um Ashido-"

"And the person would be so grateful for the brand new recipe and share and-"

"Ashido...heroes don't rob people," he said.

Mina stopped walking. She was silent for a moment before she let out a loud exasperated sigh and let her shoulders slouch. "GOD I HATE THIS WEATHER!" She suddenly shouted up to the sky, causing Izuku to jump back away from her. "I mean we got let out early, right? We should have fun!" Izuku honestly didn't know if she was talking to him. He could only see her back. "Grrr," he heard her growl before she quickly turned around and started moving with haste. "I won't be beat!" She said. She snatched Izuku's free arm as soon as she was close and proceeded to drag him somewhere, ignoring how he was blushing and looked uncomfortable. "I'm going to enjoy this day! PLUS ULTRA!" She shouted while pumping her free fist in the air.

"Pla-plus ultra," Izuku said after her while raising a shaky arm.

"Next up, a restaurant!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, our usual vendor didn't show up today and we already used up what we had in stock," the waitress said with an apologetic frown.

"Wha-not even enough for an okra salad," Mina asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," she apologised again.

Both Mina and Izuku walked out of the restaurant that locked the doors behind them.

"Arrrg! I won't be beat! Arcade next!" She shouted and grabbed the scruff of Izuku's school jacket and proceeded to drag him.

"Wa-AH!"

* * *

"WHYYYYYYYYYYY!" Mina whined as she pressed her face against the window of the arcade where all of the machines still let out a glow, but the neon OPEN sign above her head was not glowing at all

Izuku just scratched the back of his head.

"Mmmmm, I'M NOT DONE YET! SHOE SHOP!"

* * *

[Closed]

"...Latin-themed makeup Boutique!"

* * *

[Cerrado]

"See it means 'open' ha ha ha ha ha!" Mina laughed with a crazed look as she pointed at the obviously closed store.

Izuku slowly edged away from her.

* * *

Izuku honestly didn't know what Mina expected. Though to be fair, he really didn't expect someone to leave a cardboard taped to the wall saying "we ain't here todah brahs," but this was still to be expected.

"Why aren't they here!" Mina shouted as she pulled her hair in frustration. They were near a wide-open urban area that, if Izuku understood correctly, would accommodate a bunch of street performers and artist selling their wares.

"Well you know," Izuku began, "ev-everyone is probably wo-worried about the storm."

"Yeah, well, the storm can bite my ass! To the movies!" She said already walking at a brisk pace. Izuku, already used to it, followed behind her with her backpack in his hand while his own was strapped to his shoulders.

She moved with determination, that much was obvious to Izuku, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why she was so determined. She wanted a cake that Izuku assumes she's never tried before, all right he could sort of relate to the behavior when it comes to new All Might Merchandise. But the store is closed, as well as everywhere else Mina dragged Izuku, and yet she was so hellbent on enjoying the day, he couldn't help but wonder why she seemed soooo...desperate?

He shrugged the thought off and glanced up at the dark clouds and frowned. A mark of a true hero was meddling in affairs you have no business with but Izuku got a feeling that it wasn't something he could do easily in this case. Besides, it was Mina. She was practically Izuku's polar opposite in terms of personality. Odds are that if she did open up to him, she would probably open too much to the point that it would make him uncomfortable whereas someone else like Tsu would just take it in stride. A loud gasp caught his attention.

Mina was staring at a building, the theatre. She turned to look at Izuku with could be called excitement, she was literally bouncing in place.

"Look!" She shouted with a teary smile as she pointed to the theatre, her smile widened to the point where it closed her eyes again, "It's open!"

"..." Izuku just stared at her with a dumbstruck look and slight blush on his face.

"Well don't just stand there! C'mon," Mina said as she ran up to him, grabbed his arm and proceeded to pull him to the theatre without any resistance.

It was the type of theatre you see in TV shows and anime where there's a guy in ticket booth outside looking bored.

"Hello!" Mina said in such a cheery tune and pretty smile that the middle-aged man was knocked out of his boredom induced hazed and blushed a bit.

"Um hi," he said as he blinked.

"Two tickets to a good movie! I don't care which!" She said as she pulled Izuku up front without any resistance. Already knowing why, he started fishing for his wallet.

"Um well," the middle-aged man began while rubbing the back of his head, "Tonight is retro-night so we have a showing of Alien," he flashed Izuku knowing smile and wink. Izuku let out a wry smile, already knowing the man was confusing their relationship.

"PERFECT!" She shouted with glee.

"Is that like a romance movie?" Izuku asked after he pulled out his All Might Wallet, having never seen it. Mina stared at him with curiosity before she got a devious look and smirked.

"Hahahaha, no, no it's not," She chuckled as if she was in on some sort of joke. Izuku got a bad feeling about the movie. "If you get scared you can count on me, though," she finished with a wink and a thumbs up.

Izuku felt the color from his face drain a bit, he had a really bad feeling about the movie.

"Alright," the man said with an amused look, "that'll be-"

Cra **cka-THOOOOM!**

Izuku went stiff as a board and grew as red as a tomato when he felt Mina hug his body at the unusually loud crack of thunder.

She quickly let go of him with an embarrassed look and magenta colored cheeks.

"Ho, that was loud," the man said unfazed by the sound as he tried to look up at the clouds.

Suddenly the lights flickered before everything went dark. For a moment no one said anything.

"...I...guess we're cloooosed," the man said slowly.

Izuku turned to look at Mina. Somehow despite the darkness they were suddenly plunged into, he could see her blanch.

"Ehh...EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" She screeched causing both males to jump. "ARRRG! How can this get any worse!"

 **THRROOOOOOOOM-Sssssszzzssssszzssssz-crackle**

Mina turned to look while she hugged Izuku's arm and sure enough, it had started to rain and she could see lighting in the distance crackling up.

"...I don't suppose-" Izuku began to ask the man but...

"Sorry, we're closed."

* * *

"Auuuuuuuuuu," Mina let out a whine in depression.

Izuku honestly couldn't help but feel guilty, Mina looked like she was about to cry.

After it started raining, both students had come to an unspoken agreement that it was time to call it quits. While Izuku was okay with the way things ended, Mina obviously wasn't.

They both ran to the nearest subway station; Mina was already pitching ideas of where to go for indoor fun before they were even down the stairs, but sadly the trains to all the locations she pitched (mostly to herself) we're either cancelled or delayed for hours on end. They were honestly lucky that they could still go home. Izuku would have to catch a connecting train while Mina would just have to stay on the train; annoying but it was preferable to running home in the rain.

They both found a secluded spot, sat down near a wall and just decided to wait. Well, it was mostly Izuku consoling her after she found out that the trains were cancelled, Mina just shuffled around before she decided to sit down and hugged her legs in depression with her wet jacket beside her.

Izuku really didn't really know what to say or do, so he just settled for doing what he could.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

* * *

Mina was still feeling down. She was still hugging her knees while staring at the floor with tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Huh?" She let out in surprise before she blinked away the forming tears. A steaming hot cup of ramen noodles was held in front of her by a hand that also held packaged chopsticks with the index finger. She followed the arm connected to the hand up to the owner's face. It was Izuku who held with his other hand another cup ramen.

He held a sheepish look on his face and for some reason avoided eye-contact with her. "It...It's not cake or okra but...I, I hope you don't mind pork flavor, I got it from the store nearby," he offered.

"...Thanks," Mina said as she accepted the cup and chopsticks. She found that Izuku laid both his and Mina's bag a half a foot away from her and found that he sat down a full two feet away from her with his wet jacket beside him. Mina turned to look at the cup and chopsticks in her hands before she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Hey...Izuku," she began softly as she turned to look at him.

He had a few strands of noddles in his mouth already; he winced in surprise when Mina called out to him and made a slight choking sound but quickly recovered.

"Um, sorry to bother you but...any chance you could get me some Natto?" Mina asked with a sheepish smile.

"Uh-yea-YEAH, sure, right away," he said he placed the cup beside him, looked up at Mina, blushed a bit, then quickly stood up and walked to get her some natto.

"Hm?" She let out in confusion to Izuku's odd behavior, well she says odd but he was normally with Iida and Uraraka, the few times she's conversed with him he would stutter and try to move away from her. She knew it wasn't because he found her appalling, it was just that he was shy.

She shrugged her shoulders and opened the lid of her cup noddle, careful not to rip it off, and took a sip of the broth to heat her body up a bit. "Mm?" She glanced to her right to see her reflection on a large shiny metal, some sort of art or decoration for the station. When it had started raining both Izuku and Mina had used their jackets to shield themselves from the rain, it didn't work that well. She got a good look at herself, her hair was alright for the most part, but her white button up shirt was wet enough that you could see the outlines of her sports bra. "Guess that's why," she said to herself with slight magenta cheeks before sipping her cup noddle again, more for comfort than the warmth it brought.

Izuku was quickly back with a boat-shaped container (think paper boat)

"I didn't really know which one you wanted, is this fine?"

"Yeah," she said softly as she accepted it. She opened the container, used her chopsticks to stir the slimy and sticky beans around to "activate it," she glanced at the sauced that came with the soybeans and shrugged before she added them to beans and stirred the beans more. After she was satisfied after stirring the beans around she began to eat her beans. She picked a clump with her chopsticks and bring the stringy beans to her lips. Comfort food at it's finest.

She alternated between eating her beans and noodles for a bit.

"...Mm?" she glanced to her left when she heard scribbling sounds. She slightly raised her eyebrows when she found that Izuku was scribbling notes on the notebook in his lap with his right hand, and used his left to navigate the web on his phone, while he quietly slurped noodles from the cup that was held near his crutch. He had such a serious look that honestly didn't fit with the image.

On any other day, she would have just giggled at his odd behavior, but today...

Mina sighed, "don't you ever get bored of that?"

"Umugu?" Izuku let out with a stuffed mouth. He slowly turned to look at Mina to find her staring at him with a bored look.

"Don't we already do enough of that?" She pointed to his notebook with her chopsticks before she went back to eating her foodl

Izuku swallowed what he had in his mouth with a loud gulp and looked pained a bit. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "It's...it's a hobby."

"Yeah but..." she swallowed, "don't you ever feel like slowing down? To be honest you're like a workaholic."

Izuku thought about and mulled over it. "If...If I'm being honest," he began as he looked down it his cup of noodles, "that's what I'm afraid of."

"Huh," Mina let out with a confused look.

"Well...I mean," he scratched his head with his pencil, "you saw how I started out, right?"

"Well ye-hahah," she let out in an exasperated tone as if she almost couldn't believe he would ask that. "You could barely do anything without breaking a bone or two. Now your jumping building to building as if was as normal as walking. It's like you jumped a few levels, ya know."

"Levels huh," Izuku repeated. "If it's like that then, I guess I'm leveeeeel...level five maybe?"

Mina scoffed and looked away, "oh yeah, what level am I?"

"Ten," Izuku said drawing her attention again. He had his hand with the pencil on shin while he looked at his phone. "Yeah, around ten or eleven. I'm nowhere near your level. Not near you, Kacchan, todoroki, I'm barely on Mineta's level when you think about it."

"Wha-dewd, you could kick that pervert's ass no problem!" Mina said loudly causing Izuku to flinch and blush a bit.

"Well yeah it's easy to say it like that when you compare our quirks, but the same could be said about me against Hagakure, but on the quirk assessment she ranked higher than me."

"Dude, I don't think anyone knows how that works," Mina said recalling everyone's score.

"I think it's well, you know, how well you can use your quirk. When you think of it like that, I'm just barely on par with Mineta who can use his sticky balls in a bunch of ways in and out of a fight. I can only release shockwaves at the cost of my body or propel myself fast when I concentrate. That's why I'm afraid of slowing down."

"Because you'd be like Mineta?"

"N-not exactly, more like, I'll stagnate. Right now, " he said he brought his right hand up and looked at the scars, "it feels like I'm finally moving forward. That's why I'm afraid that if I slow down I'll lose whatever momentum I have and get stuck being unable to do anything. And it's not just that. Ashido, you, Kacchan, Todoroki, Iida, and Uraraka; all of you so far ahead of me. If ever I wanna catch up I have to at least work this hard if not harder."

"Dude," Mina said with her eyebrows raised and her cheeks slightly magenta, "like, chill man. Like I sort of understand what you are saying but c'mon dude. You not behind at all. I mean to me you're already on par with Todoroki and Bakugo and well, if you keep flooring it you're just going to burn yourself out. You know hit the breaks once in a while."

"Well, I know what you mean, when I was training for UA's entrance exam I did end up burning out," he admitted with a sheepish look, "but, I didn't mind it. If it was like that and if I failed, then I could least tell myself I did all I could."

"Dude, now I'm even more worried," Mina said, "you should seriously consider slowing down and having fun."

"Well I guess, but," he held up his notebook and smiled at Mina, "this is fun for me. I mean, I never get bored of it and I get lost in a bunch of hypotheticals and what ifs that I never have a bored time."

"I see," Mina said as she slurped her noodles. "...Hey Izuku?"

"Y-yeah?" He replied, not used to her calling him by his first name, he was about to dig into his noodles again.

"You're a nice guy you, you know that?"

"Ah, th-th-thanks," he said as he quickly slurped his noodles with flushed cheeks.

"No seriously, you're a nice guy." Mina ate some of her Natto, noticed her cup was empty enough and decided to dump her remaning Natto into the cup. "Actually I think you're too nice sometimes. You seem like the kind of guy girls would take advantage for their own gain," she said in a chastising manner, "you should be careful in the future."

"..." Izuku just looked at her with a wry smile, "I'll keep that in mind, thank you, Ashido," he said wondering how Mina could say that with a straight face.

"Dewd," she said as she got up, walked to the other side of Izuku, who blushed at the sudden proximity, and sat down next to him, "just call me Mina. Iida's already uptight for all us anyway."

"He-he's just diligent, Ashi-" Mina cocked her head and gave him a look, "-Mi-Mina," he corrected himself.

"Yeah, well, he should smoke weed or something."

"Ma-MINA!"

"Kiddin'," she said with a giggle, "still he needs to mellow out. Don't tell me you've never thought of it."

"Well I mean, I guess but then he wouldn't be Iida," Izuku replied, "if that makes sense."

"True. Still he-"

Mina was interrupted by the intercom announcing that the train had arrived and it was not staying long.

"Crap, let's go!" She said as she got up and grabbed her stuff.

"AH right!" Izuku began as he too scrambled to get his stuff.

* * *

The ride was uneventful, while Izuku had discarded his ramen in his haste to catch the train, Mina still had hers, but she lost her chopsticks so she was reduced to just eating her food in a drinking manner.

The cart they were riding in was empty enough save for a few a people. Another duo of students from a different high school, a businessman near the door, and an old lady he just smiled at the window despite it all being concrete.

The two UA students had settled in a silence that was oddly enough comfortable.

Izuku was standing next to the doors with his left hand on the rails and his right hand on his phone, wet jacket on his arm, checking out the latest news on heroes. Mina was sitting beside the door and Izuku, cup in hand, wet jacket on her lap. Izuku didn't know why but sometimes he would not focus on what was on his phone and instead look at the reflection that was caught on his screen, mostly to glance at Mina and once in a while he would catch her stealing glance at him.

Suddenly the intercom on the train announced the next stop they would shortly reach.

"This is my stop," Izuku said out loud.

"Mm," Mina nodded in acknowledgement.

And just like that, the comfortable silence became awkward.

For a while neither of them said anything.

"Hey Izuku," Mina spoke up.

"Ah yes, Ashi-" he turned to look at her and quickly corrected himself, "Mi-Mina?"

"Exams are around the corner and...well...I'm not the best at studying so..." Mina trailed off as the train slowed to halt.

"Ah," Izuku let out, getting what she was hinting at. "Ah yeah," Izuku nodded as the doors opened. "I don't mind helping you study," he said as he walked forward.

"Cool," he heard Mina say behind him, "it's a date then!"

"Eh!" Izuku let out in surprise as he quickly spun around to look at middle only to feel Mina's lips on his own. His went wide open and his face quickly heated red to the point that he really did look like a tomato.

"See you tomorrow," she said with magenta cheeks and toothy smile as the door closed.

Izuku was frozen in place even after the train had left. He was just in shock but what had happened. When he finally came to he rushed to the other platform in panic. But...

"It-it left," izuku said as he looked at the digital time slot. "No-no way."

 **THOOOOOOOM!**

Thunder roured as it continued to pour outside.

Izuku swallowed a lump in his throat. "Pla-PLUS ULTRA!" He shouted as he rushed home.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

"Well you seem to be in high spirits compared to yesterday, ribbit," Asui said to Mina.

"Pretty much," Mina beamed with a wide toothy smile.

"Oh hey Mina," a familiar voice called out.

"Hm?" She turned to face a sheepish looking Kirishima who was avoiding making eye contact and rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah," he began, "Sorry I bailed on you yesterday. I know the upcoming exam has you stressed and-"

"Meh, don't worry about it!" Mina waved with a smile. Truthfully she was still made he bailed on her, but, "I'm over it!"

"yeah-but still," he continued, "leaving you hanging like that, it, it wasn-"

"EH! Deku's sick!" Uraraka shouted, catching the entire room's attention.

"Apparently," Iida said with shrug.

"Hey what happened," Asui asked as she approached the duo with half the class surrounding them.

"For some reason, Izuku missed his train and was forced to run home in the rain."

"What fo' reals," Mina asked. She was pretty sure Izuku had at least six minutes to catch his train from how much he muttered about it when they got into the train station to avoid the rain. What could have made him miss his train?

"Damn, is it me or does that guy have some sort bad juju on him," Sero asked.

"Pretty much," Mina said as she scratched the back of her head wondering how the diligent green haired guy could miss a train. _Hm_ , Mina thought to herself, _since he's not coming to school today, should I pay him a visit instead?_

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Whoo, that was longer than I initially thought it would be. I thought at most it would be 2k but the story just had a mind of its own. The story was inspired by the manga "we can't study" chapter 58, only it was Mina dragging Izuku everywhere.

I was going to do a oneshot where Izuku pretended to have a twin to avoid giving Mina a "classmate discount" and avoid hurting her feelings but I hit a writer's block. Initially, I was going to release it in small chapters but I figured it'd be better if I just put it all in one chapter and make it work. Hope you've had a good day!

P.S. if one of these oneshots fits your fancy or tickles your imagination feel free to use, base, rip off from this, just be sure to send me a link so I could read your version too XD.

NIGHT!


End file.
